Long haul high frequency (HF) skywave communications refract radiofrequency (RF) signals from the ionosphere back to the earth's surface. Ionospheric scintillation results in channel fading with ranges up to 25 decibel (dB) within 60 to 90 seconds duration. In addition, an RF signal will often refract from multiple layers of the ionosphere resulting in multiple RF signal “echoes” referred to as multipath delay spread. Due the volatility of HF channel quality, successful HF data transport depends upon adapting to the volatility by adjusting waveform modulations and frequency selection.